


Perto

by Marie67



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Generated from the "Standing Still" prompt, there was some sort of allugon trend on tumblr so i kinda wrote about it
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie67/pseuds/Marie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alluka estava parada feito pedra, e Gon estava muito, muito perto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perto

**Author's Note:**

> esse drabble foi feito depois que sorteei um prompt de uma/duas palavras, e no caso desse foi "standing still" (parado de pé).
> 
> e é claro, a Alluka já é um pouco mais velha aí do que onde parou o mangá. adolescente talvez.

Alluka estava parada, mas sua mente estava incontrolável. Ela não podia se mexer – afinal, o almoxarifado não cabia mais nada nem ninguém. E estava tão escuro. Ela sabia que Gon tinha vindo buscar alguma coisa ali, e então o seguiu. Não fazia mal seguir o mais velho; especialmente quando Killua tinha dito bem claramente: _“Fica perto do Gon. Mas não segue ele demais. Você sabe como ele é.”_

Alluka sabia bem como Gon era. Ele era falante. Acontece que ela também era bem falante. Naqueles dias, nos intervalos e até depois da escola, bastava estarem perto, que conversavam muito. Conversava mais com ele, do que com o irmão. Gon tinha uma rapidez enorme para pular de assunto. De si, das coisas do mundo, da escola, dos projetos que os dois faziam juntos no clube de Atletismo. Alluka nunca pensou que ia praticar uma coisa assim, mas como ia recusar o convite dele?

A voz de Gon de vez em quando ressoava em sua cabeça. E quando ele não estava falando, ele sorria. Ele parecia sempre ou sorrir, ou fazer aquela expressão curiosa e seriamente interessada. Ela sentia uma certa excitação quando ele fazia aquilo olhando _nos olhos dela_.

Gostava de ver ele praticar esportes e de fazer aquilo com ele. Gon parecia ter nascido para pular obstáculos, e a força dele também era... _peculiar._ Gostava também quando ele a tocava por qualquer motivo. Ele parecia adorar tocar em quem estava conversando, mãos nos ombros, mãos nas mãos. De vez em quando ele a surpreendia e a roubava do chão, se gabando de como era fácil para ele pegá-la no colo - Alluka nunca queria descer quando isso acontecia. Gostou quando ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e quando elogiou seu cabelo, quando ensinou pra ela biologia. Em troca, Alluka gostava de mexer nos cabelos bem negros e densos dele. De pegá-lo desavisado e dar um susto, e ver a risada dele depois. O sorriso de Gon, aquele que certamente devia cativar todas as pessoas que ele conhecia. Alluka não tinha dúvida de que ela própria se sentia assim também.

E um dia ela percebeu que na mesma medida que gostava quando ele a tocava ou fazia rir, também queria tocar nele. As mãos de Gon eram meio ásperas, mas quentes, bem quentes. Assim como ele inteiro devia ser. Quando admitiu isso, sentiu-se muito curiosa por esse calor. Curiosa de como devia ser o perfume dele de perto, ou de como devia ser abraçá-lo. De frente. Sem sustos. Alluka estava se perguntando demais. Curiosa demais.

Estava começando a ficar difícil ficar parada e de pé naquele almoxarifado apertado e escuro. Apertado, escuro e só com ele. Algo dentro dela estava gritando, e estava começando a ser bastante incômodo.

\- Pronto - ele disse, num estalo - é isso que eu queria pegar. Vamos?

Gon carregava tanta coisa e nem parecia cansado. Pudera. Os braços e o peito dele faziam aquele uniforme escolar parecer pequeno, apertado. Era uma visão agradável.

\- Espera - pediu. Respirou fundo e se pôs bem perto de Gon, tão perto que finalmente sentiu aquele perfume que tanto queria sentir: uma colônia qualquer, que agora era a mais agradável do mundo. Tão perto que sua franja roçou no queixo dele, seu corpo quase bebeu aquele calor que ele irradiava. Sorriu só para si, e levantou os dois braços, dizendo prontamente:

\- Você não vai carregar tudo isso sozinho comigo aqui pra ajudar, ok? - e num suspiro só, plantou um beijo nas bochechas sardentas de Gon. Ela sentiu a risada um pouco envergonhada dele, antes de finalmente pegar uma das caixas que ele estava levando. Só viu no rosto do menino uma certa confusão, mas um sorriso. Não dava para ver se tinha feito Gon corar. E que esforço que tinha sido ficar na altura dele; além de grande, Gon tinha se tornado _alto._ Alluka queria poder ver aquele rosto corado.

Tratou de abrir a porta e sair bem rápido, porque se tinha algo que a incomodava, era quando ele ou Killua queriam fazer tudo sozinhos. Alluka se sentia vitoriosa, de certa maneira. Ficar parada e só esperar era algo que ela ainda não era acostumada a fazer.


End file.
